


It's Not You.

by monbebemuseum



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, Kinda?, Love, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Unrequited Love, and chanyeol doesn't know what he wants, but kyungsoo loves chanyeol, idk - Freeform, like they're together sorta, lil kissing, pinning, so pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monbebemuseum/pseuds/monbebemuseum
Summary: This is sad wow I honestly didn't even mean for this to happen yet here I am. This is sort of pinning but also not pinning?? Like Kyungsoo is very much in love with Chanyeol but Chanyeol doesn't know what he wants. So implied pinning.





	It's Not You.

it's always him. it's always chanyeol. kyungsoo  _needs_ chanyeol. had it been the first time they met, subconsciously, or the first time they kissed, hitting him in the face while completely and utterly  _ **conscious**_.  

it hurt, he wouldn't lie. every up and down, every small mistake, every big fuck up - he always needed chanyeol. he felt like he needed him to breathe, to live. chanyeol was his remedy to all of  _this_ , his get away. chanyeol was the one that would hold him when he was sad, or tell him that it would be okay. chanyeol.  _chanyeol_. 

**-**

_"it's not clear what I need yet, but it's clear it's not you,"_ chanyeol sang softly, peering down at his hands as he plucked the small strings on his guitar. he looked up at kyungsoo from under his lashes, letting his mouth fall closed with incomplete lyrics on the tip of his tongue. the light was slipping away from the room as it had been for the last hour or so, kyungsoo looked tired. he looked exhausted, like he had been battling something in his mind and in his mind alone. it saddened chanyeol. that he didn't know what the boy was suffering with over the surface problems that everyone has. 

chanyeol loved kyungsoo, he really did. although he couldn't completely place a finger on  _how_ , he knew he loved him. sometimes he would catch kyungsoo looking at him. he would always give him a small smile, but kyungsoo would always turn away. he would always try to avoid his eyes for the rest of the day, always bite his lip and look like he had a battle going on in his mind. a battle that he would never let anyone else help him with. 

_he needed kyungsoo, but not as much as kyungsoo needed him._


End file.
